Tale as Old as Time
by Blogwarts
Summary: This is the intro and some info to the start of my story which is a cross-over of Charlie Bone and Harry Potter. First series. Drama, action, humor, romance.
1. Chapter 1

As it says in the title, this is just the intro info my new story.

It will have eight series, the first three Charlie Bone books are what is based for the first series, and the seven Harry Potter books are the bases of the others. Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors will also be in the fifth series.

Anyway, to the un-boringer bits - Esme Simpson starts Bloors Hogwarts Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Or BLOGWARTS as it was nick-named. She starts when she is ten and leaves when she is eighteen. Each series follows a year of her school life. She's joined with your fave characters including, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Charlie, Fidelio, Emma, Olivia, Tancred, Lysander, Manfred, Billy, Benjaman, Gabriel, Asa and Cho Chang.

I have also added some stuff from the Georgia Nicolson and Lucia Carmichael diaries (which are vair funny).

The first of the fist series will be an introduction set in the year 1893, then 1909, 1993 and an explanation of Esme's family and the endowments they have (basically a family tree).


	2. Chapter 2

All the men and women at the King and Queens party were having a splendid time dancing, chatting, eating and avoiding the Queen's third youngest daughter. Esmeralda.

Esmeralda was the most beautiful girl anyone in who laid eyes on her had seen. And in the year she was born, 1893, and the year she died, 1909, she was the most evil. This beauty came with a price. None of her siblings, Rosemary (1886), Alexander (1890), Maria (1892), Tythal (1893 – two minutes before Esmeralda), Jameson (1996) and Liberty (1991) were in the slightest bit cruel. They were known as the "good children" of the Red King. Of course only Maria, Tythal, Jameson and Esmeralda were endowed, but they were all Children of the Red King as was their step-brother, Matthew.

Tythal could control water and ice, he often skated the skies on his ice trails. Maria controlled the land. She was at one with nature and often sat on tree branches (which she made taller) to look up at the starry nights. Jameson was the fastest person anyone had seen, and the strongest. They were his super-strength and often used them to travel up mountains and feel the clear air in his lungs.

Esmeralda had greater power than her three siblings. She could control fire and used herself as the 'Fire Goddess' (where she was completely covered in flames) to fly the night. But that was not her worst power even though she used it to strike terror in her parents Kingdom ... she could go inside people's minds. It was agony for the poor soul who experienced this, but Esmeralda enjoyed watching the people in her mercy. She often enjoyed it so much that she didn't stop and the person became insane with the pain ... it was like the Unforgivable Curse. Cruciatous. And then her third endowment ...

Darkness.

She could control everything to do with the night. This power was so grand that she didn't reveal to anybody, she kept secret, she dared not use it to its full extent, that she could become darkness herself ...

Yes, her already pale skin would turn white, her dark brown curls would turn black, her dress would change into a long, black dress and her eyes were most frightening thing. They turned pure, luminous white.

With her powers she planned to take over her mother's Kingdom. Then Britain, Europe and eventually the world. No one would be able to stop her and the plotting began when this incredibly smart girl was ten ...

And six years later at the ball the parents were having she was stopped ...

Someone had been suspicious of the princess and every since they became close enough they followed her and found out what she was up to ... about her evil plans ... and decided to do something about it.

"Tythal, have you seen your evil twin anywhere?" Maria asked her brother.

"No. Have you checked the skies?" He suggested.

The sky was where the endowed princes and princesses escaped to.

"Yes, she isn't anywhere. I've asked Rosemary, Alexander, Jameson and Liberty. Mother wants to see her." Maria explained.

"Have you asked Matthew?"

Maria left the search for her sister and went to find her step-brother.

Esmeralda was led away from the party three minutes ago and into the Ruin behind Bloors Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neither were scared.

He had a surprise for her, something that would stop her. Hynomter. Hynomter was a poison. It was the most deadly substance he could think of. It was mostly consisted of venom and water and the rare substance to find on Earth - hydrogen. And everyone knew if 

the princess got wet she wouldn't be able to use her power. Water was Esmeralda's greatest enemy. The weakness. She had set up the darkness power (which gave her other powers like invisibility) to stop herself being killed. She had set her invisibility in herself so that no poison could kill her, but with the water added her powers would stop and the poison would work.

"Drink this. A toast to you just turning sixteen." He said and picked up to goblets and handed one to the princess.

"Cheers." She said and drank.

Both goblets were filled with Hynomter and she drank it all thinking nothing could happen to her.

Esmeralda Simpson fell to the ground. Esmeralda Simpson had died.


End file.
